


Flores para Rin

by hudgens77



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, One Shot, hanahaki
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hudgens77/pseuds/hudgens77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La enfermedad de Hanahaki es provocada por un amor no correspondido, donde una flor nace en el corazón del paciente y crece ocupando sus pulmones. El afectado vomita y tose pétalos y flores; y si lo deja pasar por mucho tiempo puede llegar a morir por ahogamiento, desgarres o fallas del corazón.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flores para Rin

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Les traigo un nuevo fic. Siempre me ha llamado la atención la química entre Rin y Rei, pero nunca me había atrevido a escribir un fic de ellos. Ojalá les guste, y les dejo más notas al final :D
> 
> (Por cierto, hanahaki es una enfermedad ficticia y no, yo no la inventé, pero es bastante poética y tenía que escribir al respecto).
> 
> Disfruten! :D

De todas las cosas que pensé que podrían ahogarme, las flores nunca fueron una de ellas.

La enfermedad de Hanahaki es provocada por un amor no correspondido, donde una flor nace en el corazón del paciente y crece ocupando sus pulmones. El afectado vomita y tose pétalos y flores; y si lo deja pasar por mucho tiempo puede llegar a morir por ahogamiento, desgarres o fallas del corazón. La flor puede extirparse por medio de cirugía, sin embargo los sentimientos también desaparecerán. Únicamente cuando los sentimientos son correspondidos, la enfermedad se cura sin efectos secundarios.

Nunca pensé que le pasaría a alguien como yo. Nunca pensé que algo tan irracional como el amor me afectaría a mí, Ryuugazaki Rei.

Pero es que todo pasó tan naturalmente que no me percaté hasta que era demasiado tarde.

Comenzó con un pétalo, una tarde mientras conversábamos en nuestra habitación. Escapó de mis labios con tanta facilidad que ni él lo notó, pero yo sí al atraparlo en mis manos. Y supe que estaba perdido.

Hacía un tiempo que vivíamos juntos. Rin había regresado de Australia, convencido —por la extraña influencia que Haruka siempre había ejercido en él, y viceversa— de que Tokio sería un mejor lugar para desenvolverse en su carrera como nadador. Por mi parte, finalmente había concluido con mi último año de preparatoria y me había mudado a dicha ciudad para ingresar en una excelente Universidad que me permitiera involucrarme más en la ciencia.

Tokio es una ciudad enorme, y no me era conveniente vivir con alguno de mis amigos que ya estuviese instalado ahí, ya fuera por cuestiones de distancias o de espacio. Nagisa tuvo más suerte y se instaló con Makoto, ya que ambos irían a la misma Facultad.

Los primeros meses fueron particularmente difíciles ya que tuve que conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo para poder ayudar a mis padres a pagar la renta, por eso me alegré doblemente cuando resultó que a Rin le convenía instalarse conmigo. Y así fue como todo empezó. Al conocerlo más, los sentimientos de admiración que tenía hacia él evolucionaron en algo más intenso; mas yo era tan inexperto en esos temas que no me di cuenta hasta que ese pétalo de margarita emergió con mi suspiro.

Al ser consciente de mi estado, el enamoramiento creció. Ya no podía fingir que no sentía nada cuando Rin reía, o que la emoción que me invadía al saber que no faltaba mucho para que llegara de sus entrenamientos era solo parte de la amistad. No podía dejar de notar la manera en que tocaba su cabello, en que sus ojos se iluminaban cuando hablaba de natación, en lo bien que siempre se veía sin importar lo que tuviera puesto. Todos esos pequeños detalles se volvieron obvios y necesarios para mí, y aunque sabía que no era sabio, no podía impedirlo.

Pero sí podía disimularlo.

Las ventanas del cuarto ya casi nunca estaban cerradas, dejando entrar la brisa primaveral y que de esa forma si un par de pétalos se me escapaban, Rin pensara que eran traídos por el viento. Y cada vez que sentía ganas de volver el estómago tenía que actuar lo más normal que pudiera, o bien tragarme las flores que amenazaban con salir.

(No era nada hermoso, pero funcionaba).

Supongo que también se debía a los arduos entrenamientos de Rin que pudiera ocultar mi condición con más facilidad, ya que no estaba mucho tiempo en el departamento. Pero a su vez aquello tenía un inconveniente: la distancia hace que el corazón atesore los momentos juntos como si fueran algo preciado; y cuando Rin no estaba a menudo me encontraba anhelando su presencia. Al menos no estaba para verme ponerme mal: mi deseo era tan intenso que los ataques de tos se volvían incontrolables o las náuseas tan repentinas que no había manera de disimularlas. Tenía que correr al baño y sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro.

Logré sobrellevar esa farsa por un par de meses, hasta que un día fue inevitable.

Rin se había ido por un par de días para otra de sus competencias, acompañado por Haruka. Sousuke, Makoto, Nagisa y yo nos juntamos la tarde que transmitían el evento, el cual no pudo haber sido más emocionante.

Ambos quedaron en excelentes posiciones, sus nombres cada vez eran más sonados y no dudaba que llegarían a las próximas Olimpiadas.

Al regresar solo a nuestro departamento no dejaba de pensar en él. Y no dejé de pensar en él ni cuando estaba dormido, porque apareció en mis sueños.

No recuerdo que soñé. Solo recuerdo su precioso rostro y la manera en que desperté atontado y adolorido esa mañana. Mi garganta y mi pecho ardían a más no poder.

Fue cuando me percaté de que la cama estaba llena de margaritas.

"Mierda," soltó.

Me incorporé de un respingo, asustado. Rin estaba en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación y había dejado caer las maletas de la impresión. Su rostro estaba pálido.

Sentí ganas de morirme.

"¡Rin-san!" exclamé cuando salió del cuarto a zancadas. Lo seguí con la misma urgencia aunque mi cuerpo protestara. "¡Rin-san!"

Rin volteó a verme al llegar a la cocina. Su rostro era sombrío y mi estómago dio un vuelco —estaba asustado de su rechazo, a pesar de que sabía que era inminente.

Y preguntó algo que nunca vi venir.

"Es por Nagisa, ¿verdad?"

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, aunque entendía el porqué de su razonamiento. Además de él, Nagisa era con el que más pasaba mi tiempo libre. Todo el mundo sabía que Nagisa y yo teníamos una conexión especial, pero era únicamente platónica. Nagisa era mi mejor amigo; algo así como Makoto para Haruka o Sousuke para Rin. Él y yo lo sabíamos, aunque quizá para el resto del mundo podía llegar a prestarse a confusión.

"Ay, Dios," profirió con espanto al ver que no respondía, pero es que me había quedado atrapado en mis pensamientos. "¿Cuánto tiempo, Rei?"

El cobarde dentro de mí hizo que bajara la mirada y no corrigiera sus conjeturas.

Pasé saliva por mi garganta lastimada.

"Un par de meses," admití.

"¡¿Meses?!" Rin estaba lívido. "¡Mierda!" pegó un manotazo en la mesa de la cocina, haciéndome dar un respingo. "¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?!"

Aquello me sorprendió.

"No es tu culpa," le dije. No quería que se sintiera un mal amigo por mis tonterías. Pero su semblante desesperanzado me decía que era demasiado tarde para corregirlo.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" inquirió angustiado. "¿Has pensado en la cirugía?"

Me quedé en silencio por un minuto.

"Sí," admití finalmente.

Era lo más sabio, lo más prudente. Era la solución que quedaba mejor con mi personalidad. Y sin embargo... era difícil. Porque el amor te cambia, te hace ver el mundo desde otra perspectiva. Y a pesar de que sabía que era imposible que Rin devolviera mis sentimientos, me dolía de sobremanera la sola idea de perderlos.

"¿Lo harás?" Rin me distrajo una vez más.

Suspiré.

"Tal vez debería..."

"No lo hagas." Levanté la vista, anonadado por la severidad de su voz. Al ver mi expresión pareció sorprenderse de su propio arrebato y fue incapaz de mirarme a los ojos. "Perdón. No es como que quiera que mueras o algo así," se llevó la mano a la nuca, como usualmente hacía cuando estaba nervioso o avergonzado. "Es que... ¿Cómo te lo explico?" Suspiró. "Rei, tengo miedo. Me da miedo perderte en la cirugía."

Mi corazón pareció saltarse un latido. Mis ojos se agrandaron y sentí un nudo en el estómago.

Tragué con fuerza. No podía dejar que Rin descubriera quién era mi verdadera debilidad.

"Eso," volví a tragar; "no pasará..."

Rin negó con la cabeza.

"Rei, ¿recuerdas que mi papá era un pescador? Y murió muy joven, en una tormenta..."

Asentí, algo mareado e incapaz de hablar.

Rin lucía verdaderamente triste.

"Es que... Después de que eso pasó, mamá comenzó a vomitar pétalos. Ella seguía enamorada de papá, pero él no podía corresponder sus sentimientos porque... ya no estaba."

"Rin-san," intervine, notando que sus ojos lucían llorosos. Mi voz sonaba débil.

Rin negó con la cabeza y continuó.

"Está bien. Quiero que lo sepas." Tomó una gran bocanada de aire. "Obviamente, nosotros éramos muy chicos para entender muy bien, pero todas las personas que querían a mamá le decían que se operara. Era la única solución, por que papá ya no iba a volver."

"Pero mamá no quería. Sus sentimientos eran lo único que le quedaban. Así que lo dejó. Se puso tan mal que nuestra abuela incluso nos cuidó por un tiempo, mientras trataba de hacer que mamá recapacitara."

"¿Y qué pasó?"

El semblante de Rin era sombrío.

"Al fin, mamá cedió a hacerse la cirugía. Creo que reaccionó, sabiendo que si seguía así nos perdería a nosotros. Y eso la impulsó a seguir," Rin suspiró; "pero había dejado pasar demasiado tiempo. La flor había crecido demasiado y era más difícil extirparla. Los doctores lo intentaron pero..."

"Pero tu mamá sigue viva, ¿no?" interrumpí cuando noté que a Rin se le quebraba la voz. Me dolía tanto verlo así que sentía ganas de abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien, mas traté de no pensar mucho en ello o las náuseas regresarían.

"Sí," respondió con voz ahogada. "Pero fue muy difícil. Casi muere, y estuvo mucho tiempo hospitalizada a consecuencias de la enfermedad. Finalmente salió y regresó con nosotros, pero no quisiera que eso le volviera a pasar a nadie que quiero. Es por eso que te pido, Rei, por favor no lo hagas. Si me tienes algo de consideración..."

¿Consideración? Eso se quedaba muy corto. Lo amaba, y haría cualquier cosa que él me pidiera. Sin embargo, era consciente de que había una gran falla en el plan de Rin.

"Rin-san, pero si dejo que esto avance más y no lo trato, voy a—"

"No te pasará nada, porque yo te ayudaré," dijo con determinación. "Usaré todos mis trucos, todo lo que sé para ayudarte a conquistar a Nagisa. Y va a funcionar," frunció el ceño y añadió en voz baja; "tiene que funcionar."

Tenía miedo. No sabía cómo salirme de este embrollo: por una parte, podía confesarle a Rin que todo era una mentira y que la verdadera persona por la que estaba dispuesta a sufrir esto era él. No obstante, era evidente que Rin no correspondía mis sentimientos, de otra manera no luciría tan indiferente ante el hecho de que fuera Nagisa del que estaba enamorado. Y conociéndolo, era capaz de corresponderme solo con tal de salvarme.

Pero yo no quería eso. No quería atarlo. Quería que me amara tal y como soy, sin trampas, como yo a él.

Y si no le decía... esto empeoraría. Nagisa podía ayudarme con mi charada, pero, ¿cuál era el punto? Eso no me curaría.

Aunque... era una idea bastante disparatada, pero si Rin me transformaba a su gusto y me hacía recomendaciones de cómo actuar con esa persona especial, tal vez hubiera una pequeña esperanza. Podía aprender de los consejos que me ofrecía, y, muy sutilmente, aplicarlos con él.

Era un plan disparatado, mas era la única salida que se me ocurría. Así que acepté su propuesta.

* * *

Fuimos al centro comercial al día siguiente. Pasamos de tienda en tienda, probando diferentes cambios de ropa. Tardamos mucho más de lo que me hubiese gustado: cuando compraba ropa me basaba en que fuera sencilla y cómoda, pero elegante; de manera que la pudiera combinar de numerosas maneras. Usualmente terminaba escogiendo las prendas más básicas, lo cual me llevaba máximo una hora —a menos que estuviera con Nagisa. Pero Rin era mil veces peor.

Su gusto era muy específico, y aunque eso no era necesariamente malo —ahora comprendía por qué siempre se veía tan bien— sí era exasperante para personas como yo. Tuve que probarme muchísimos atuendos, y cada vez que se los mostraba a Rin, nunca parecía del todo conforme.

Al final solo escogimos dos cambios: una camiseta blanca, de cuello V y manga corta; ceñida al cuerpo, sobre la cual me puso un chaleco negro y de botones; un pantalón amarillo ocre que Rin dobló para mostrar mis tobillos, y tenis Vans. Quería ponerme un sombrero, pero me rehusé —en mi opinión, era demasiado ridículo—. Según él, era más bien un atuendo casual.

El segundo vestuario consistía en una camisa de colores y estampado demasiado llamativos para mi gusto, pero que fácilmente me podía imaginar en Rin; unos pantalones negros ajustados al cuerpo y zapatos tipo mocasín.

Rin prometió que cuando tuviéramos más dinero volveríamos a comprar más ropa y rio cuando bufé, exhausto. Aunque había valido la pena. Rin parecía feliz, y yo no podía dejar de pensar en los pequeños roces que habíamos intercambiado ese día cuando acomodaba mis ropas. Traté de controlarme o de seguro empezaría a toser.

Fuimos a cenar después. Era increíble que nos hubiera tomado todo el día. La cena fue amena y, desgraciadamente, pasó demasiado rápido para mi gusto.

Cuando llegamos al departamento, Rin anunció que iba a bañarse y que mi trabajo ahora era invitar a Nagisa a salir. No fue para nada difícil, y quedamos para el sábado.

Tenía muchas cosas que contarle.

Rin me felicitó y volvió al baño. Me dijo que algo de la cena le había caído mal.

* * *

Rin me dijo que debía usar el atuendo de la camiseta vistosa. Alegué que era una ocasión más bien casual —Nagisa y yo solo iríamos a comer como muchas otras veces— pero él dijo que la primera impresión siempre contaba. Era estúpido, porque no era la primera vez que Nagisa me veía, mas entendía su punto. Se suponía que era mi primera impresión como 'candidato a novio'.

Estilizó mi cabello con mousse para que luciera ordenadamente desordenado. Me prestó un poco de su colonia, me dio su aprobación y un par de consejos —"Sé tú mismo, pero no demasiado, ¿okay?"— y se marchó a entrenar.

Si de por sí me sentía cohibido por el cambio en mi indumentaria, el silbido que lanzó Nagisa al verme no me ayudó para nada.

"Wooooow, ¡Rei-chan!"

Sentí como la gente nos miraba y me puse rojo como un tomate. Nagisa rio.

"¡Te ves muy bien!" comentó. Me sorprendió lo natural que sonó su comentario, no había ninguna burla oculta. Y me hizo sentir un poco mejor.

"G-gracias."

Fuimos a sentarnos. La mesera me sonrió abiertamente cuando nos dejó las cartas y Nagisa me pateó discretamente, causando que volviera a sonrojarme.

"¡N-Nagisa-kun!"

Nagisa rio y me dio un codazo. "Con que ahora eres todo un galán, eh," me guiñó el ojo. "¡Rin-chan hizo un buen trabajo!"

"¿Tú crees? No sé, es extraño."

"Sí, aunque me sorprende que no haya hecho nada respecto a esto," Nagisa se estiró para quitarme los lentes. Inmediatamente mi visión se volvió borrosa.

"¡Nagisa-kun! ¡Regrésamelos!"

"Vaya... ¡Sí que estás ciego, Rei-chan!" vociferó, poniéndose mis anteojos. Puse los ojos en blanco. Siempre hacía lo mismo.

"Eso ya lo sabías..."

La mesera regresó en ese momento y agradecí que Nagisa estuviera demasiado entretenido como para notar la manera en que me sonrió. Hasta yo me daba cuenta que le gustaba, y por un momento deseé poder corresponderle. Pero ya había alguien que se había ganado mi corazón.

Le pedí más tiempo para pensar en lo que íbamos a ordenar. Nagisa —perceptivo, como siempre— notó el cambio en mi estado de ánimo de inmediato.

"¿Qué pasa, Rei-chan?" inquirió, regresándome mis anteojos.

"No sé qué hacer, Nagisa-kun," expresé deprimido. Nagisa me miró con compasión.

"Hey, Rei-chan, ¿por qué cediste a esto en primer lugar?"

Parpadeé, perplejo. Nagisa me observaba fijamente, y entendí que ya lo sabía todo.

Pero como siempre, quería escucharlo de mí.

Dejé caer mi cabeza en mis manos.

"No lo sé," mentí. "Supongo que... supongo que una parte de mí quería creer que si Rin-san me cambiaba a su gusto, tal vez podría gustarle," tosí. Un pétalo cayó en mis manos. "Pero es..." volví a toser; "imposible..."

"Rei-chan, ¡Rei-chan!" Nagisa se paró de silla y se aproximó a mi lado cuando comencé a toser sin control. Los pétalos eran demasiados para caber en mis manos y cayeron al piso. La gente volteó a vernos, y por un momento durante mi ataque vislumbré a la mesera que nos atendía y noté que ahora me miraba con compasión. Apreté los ojos, me ardían. Entonces Nagisa tomó uno de mis brazos y lo pasó por encima de su hombro, ayudándome a ponerme de pie.

Me sentía débil y mareado. Llegamos hasta el baño y vomité un montón de pétalos blancos. Nagisa se mantuvo a mi lado, apartándome el cabello de la frente y acariciando mi cara para que me calmara.

"Rei-chan," dijo una vez que el baño quedó en silencio a excepción por mi pesada respiración. "¿Has pensado en la cirugía?"

Me limpié los labios con la mano.

"Le prometí a Rin-san que no lo haría."

"Rei-chan," insistió Nagisa. Cuando volteé a verlo, noté que estaba al borde del llanto. "Rei-chan, por favor considéralo," resolló. "Es lo mejor."

Sentí ganas de llorar.

"¡Lo sé!" exclamé con voz rasposa. "¡Lo sé!"

Nagisa se abalanzó sobre mí, rodeándome con sus brazos fuertemente. Y así fue imposible no echarme a llorar.

* * *

Estuve con Nagisa toda la tarde. Fue duro, pero al final de la velada acepté que no tenía escapatoria. La cirugía era la única solución viable para mi situación, si quería que todo siguiera igual en mi grupo de amigos.

Nagisa se ofreció a acompañarme al doctor. Se lo agradecí infinitamente.

Llegué cuando ya había oscurecido, pero Rin aún no estaba en casa. Llegó una media hora más tarde, con el cabello mojado y amarrado en una coleta.

"¿Cómo te fue?" fue lo primero que preguntó al entrar a nuestro cuarto. Levanté la vista de mis deberes de la escuela —no tenía ganas de hacerlos por primera vez en mi vida, mas siempre me ayudaban a distraerme— para encararlo.

"Bien, supongo," traté de mantener un tono neutral. Estaba nervioso, no podía permitir que se enterara de la cita del doctor mañana. "Saldremos de nuevo mañana."

Rin puso una cara que no supe interpretar y luego silbó.

"Wow, eso fue rápido. Aunque... no te ves muy feliz."

"Hola, Rei."

"¡Haruka-senpai!" exclamé cuando entró al cuarto. Rin torció los labios y frunció el ceño levemente, probablemente molesto de que interrumpiera nuestra charla. Sin embargo, estaba feliz de verle.

"Sí, bueno, Haru y yo estuvimos entrenando y lo invité a que se quedara. Podemos jugar videojuegos o algo así," al ver que nuestros rostros se iluminaron, Rin añadió: "Después de que nos cuentes como te fue en tu cita."

Haruka gruñó. Yo abrí los ojos como platos.

"¡Rin-san!"

Rin soltó una risa que sonó como un tosido. Apartó la vista, sonriendo sin ganas.

"Haru es de confianza, Rei."

"Lo sé pero... esto no es nada hermoso."

Haruka se encogió de hombros. "Rei, te prometo no decirle a nadie. Además," desvió la mirada; "quisiera ayudar."

Jadeé. Su interés me conmovió. Por su parte, Rin le dio un codazo.

"Ya, venga, no te avergüences. No importa a quién le pasara del grupo... Estoy seguro de que todos querríamos ayudar."

Intercambiaron una mirada significativa que no supe interpretar. Mi estómago dio un vuelco. Era en ese tipo de situaciones que comprendía que yo salía sobrando, y que Rin nunca estaría con alguien como yo.

Tosí y sus ojos volvieron a posarse sobre mí.

En mis manos había un par de pétalos.

"Rei," Haruka expresó con angustia. Rin estaba pálido.

"Estoy bien," les aseguré con voz ronca, tratando de dominarme. La garganta me molestaba.

"Sí, bueno, no te preocupes," Rin hablaba apresuradamente. Su expresión era extraña, parecía asustado, aunque no estaba seguro. "Mira, mañana volverás a salir con Nagisa, lo cual significa que las cosas van bien. No hay..." vaciló; "¿No hay algo que te haya dicho que pueda ayudarnos?"

Hice una mueca. Claramente, Rin no iba a dejar el tema por la paz hasta que le diera algo de información.

"Pues... no realmente. La pasamos bien," mentí. Ni Rin ni Haruka parecieron satisfechos, así que tuve que profundizar. "Él, umm... dijo que me veía bien. Solo comentó respecto a los lentes."

"¡Lo sabía!" expresó Rin. "Sabía que Nagisa se fija en los detalles, pero no quise quitártelos. Aunque..."

Rin se acercó a mí. Mi corazón se disparó y unas profundas náuseas me invadieron en consecuencia. Iba a quitarme los lentes y supe que su roce sería mi perdición, por lo que se lo impedí con un manotazo. Rin me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y traté de no verle para recuperar el control. Pero era demasiado tarde, ya podía sentir los pétalos ahogándome mientras mi corazón seguía bamboleando en mis oídos. Me paré como resorte y corrí al baño, expulsando violentamente los pétalos en el inodoro.

Escuché los pasos de Rin y Haruka. Estiré mi mano y les rogué que se detuvieran mientras una nueva oleada de náuseas me invadía. La cercanía de Rin solo lo empeoraría.

Haruka me hizo caso, pero Rin estaba histérico. "¿Qué haces? ¡Muévete!" le gritó, apartándolo para abrirse paso.

"¡No!" mi voz sonaba extraña. "No se acerquen, ¡por favor!"

Volví a vaciar el estómago.

"Rei..."

"Rin, creo que deberíamos darle su espacio..."

Rin mojó una toalla e iba a colocarla sobre mi frente.

Volví a apartarlo.

"Rin-san... Por favor..." dije débilmente.

"Rin."

Rin enfureció.

"¡¿Qué mierda?! ¡¿Qué est... está mal contigo?!" lo miré, estaba pálido. "¡¿Estás loco o algo así?!"

Volvió a intentar acercarse. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y retrocedí.

Rin estaba lívido.

"¡Déjame ayudarte!"

"Rin," la voz de Haruka me sobresaltó. No me di cuenta cuando se había acercado tanto, pero ahora sostenía a Rin de un brazo. "Es suficiente."

Rin jadeó, sosteniéndole la mirada. Haruka estaba serio, ceñudo incluso. No dijo nada, pero de nuevo, Rin pareció captar algo que yo no. Se soltó bruscamente para salir del baño. Trastabilló. "Rin," Haruka-senpai enunció, esta vez preocupado. Pero Rin nos ignoró y salió corriendo.

Apoyé la cabeza contra el frío inodoro y cerré los ojos por un momento. Sentí frío y temblé.

Haruka presionaba la compresa contra mi frente. Lucía angustiado y comprendía la razón. Yo también me sentía así.

"Estoy bien," le aseguré, sosteniendo la compresa con mis manos temblorosas. Ojeé la puerta. "Ve con Rin-san, por favor. Es más probable que él se haga daño. Parecía muy molesto."

Haruka suspiró y asintió.

"Gracias, Rei."

Y salió.

* * *

"¡Rei-chan!"

Nagisa corrió a abrazarme apenas salí del consultorio. Fue algo agridulce. Estaba lastimando a todos mis amigos.

"¿Cómo te fue?" preguntó cuando nos separamos.

"Bien," dije cortante. Uno pensaría que, conociendo a Nagisa, insistiría hasta sacarme toda la información. Pero Nagisa sabía cuando ser considerado, así que solo asintió y esperó pacientemente hasta que me sintiera listo para hablar. Mientras tanto, rellenó el silencio con charla trivial que realmente no estaba escuchando. No fue hasta que llegamos a su departamento y nos sentamos en el sofá que solté:

"El doctor dijo que, en mi condición, hay un 90% de probabilidades de que sobreviva, por lo que no debería ser un problema. Sin embargo, quiere hacerlo lo más pronto posible, porque no quiere arriesgarse a que mis sentimientos crezcan y la flor también," suspiré. "Me programó para pasado mañana."

Nagisa soltó una exhalación de alivio y me abrazó de nuevo. Agradecí el contacto. Me hacía sentir un poco menos... solo.

"Qué bueno. Ya verás que todo va a salir bien, Rei-chan. Es lo mejor."

Asentí. Sabía que tenía razón, entonces, ¿por qué se sentía como si no fuera así?

* * *

Cuando llegué al departamento, Rin ya estaba ahí, preparando la cena. Sentí un retortijón por nuestro altercado del día anterior, pero Rin solo se aproximó a mí, me preguntó cómo me había ido y se disculpó. Yo también lo hice, apreciando que se preocupara por mí. Y luego... comencé a toser sin control.

Rin se puso como loco. Me rodeó con un brazo, sacudiéndome para que reaccionara. Mas yo no podía dejar de toser. Los pétalos inundaron mis manos y cayeron al suelo. Una arcada tan fuerte se apoderó de mí que ni siquiera pude llegar al baño, y expulsé las flores en el fregadero.

"Rei," dijo Rin sin saber qué hacer. Me percaté de que las flores estaban ligeramente mancilladas de rojo.

Sangre. Apenas y se notaba, mas no cabía duda de que estaba empeorando.

Me sentí débil. La cabeza me daba vueltas. Alcancé a escuchar la voz de Rin atrás de mí, y aunque estaba a menos de un metro de distancia, parecía como si estuviera muy lejos.

Volteé a verle. Estaba blanco como una hoja de papel, temblando. Y luego, puntos negros invadieron mi visión.

Sentí que me balanceaba, y luego caí.

* * *

Cuando desperté, la cama estaba cubierta de margaritas... y pétalos de Sakura.

Esbocé una sonrisa con ironía. ¿Quién diría que había empezado a expulsar las flores que mi amado tanto adoraba?

Todavía me sentía débil. Mi cuerpo dolía, y tenía que recordarme que al menos toda esta tortura acabaría en tres días.

Me miré al espejo. Tenía un aspecto nada hermoso. Entonces caí en cuenta de que Rin me había cambiado de ropa. Estaba usando una de sus pijamas y me quedaba un poco grande, pero era cómoda y olía a él. Tosí un par de pétalos, pero no me detuvo para deleitarme en su olor por un momento. Era extrañamente tranquilizante.

Bajé de un mejor humor al no notar rastro de Rin en el piso de arriba. Escuché su voz mientras bajaba las escaleras: estaba hablando por teléfono. Me detuve a la mitad y le sonreí cuando fijó sus ojos en mí.

No me devolvió la sonrisa.

"Sí... bueno... Hablamos luego, ¿sí, Gou? Te quiero."

Pude imaginarme la cantaleta que Gou le soltaría del otro lado del teléfono al ser interrumpida tan bruscamente, pero eso no le impidió colgarle. Bajé el resto de las escaleras y me senté en el sillón frente a él —había espacio a su lado, pero no quería empeorar esto más...

Rin me escrutó con una mirada fría.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Mejor, gracias," fruncí el ceño. "¿Pasa algo?"

"No sé, ¿pasa?"

Eché la cabeza para atrás. No estaba de humor para discutir.

"Rin-san, por favor."

"¿Vas a operarte?" soltó. La pregunta me tomó totalmente desprevenido y debió notarse en mi rostro, porque Rin me mostró las hojas de los análisis de ese tarde y la cita para la cirugía. "Los encontré en tu bolsillo cuando te cambié. Eché tu ropa a lavar y no quería que se fueran billetes u otras cosas adentro..."

"Gracias," contesté con voz seca. Rin dio un puñetazo en la mesita de la sala y me estremecí.

Esa era la reacción que temía.

Sin embargo, al escudriñar su semblante era notorio que más que enojado, estaba triste. Parecía como si fuera a llorar cuando preguntó:

"¿Por qué, Rei?"

"Es lo mejor," recité sin emoción.

Los labios de Rin temblaron, y me sorprendió que su voz sonara tan firme cuando volvió a hablar.

"¿No confías en mí?"

Un intenso dolor me invadió.

¿Cómo podía pensar eso?

"No es eso," me justifiqué, intentando mantenerme razonable. "Es la mejor solución para todos, Rin-san. Además, no tienes que preocuparte por mí. El doctor dijo que hay un 90% de probabilidad de que todo salga bien, y la cirugía será dentro de tres días para que la enfermedad no avance más."

"¿Qué hay del otro 10%?" Rin me tomó por sorpresa al preguntar. Al ver que me había quedado sin palabras, lo repitió. "¡¿Qué hay del otro 10%, Rei?!"

Me encogí de hombros.

"Es solo 10%."

"Dios, no," lloriqueó, poniéndose de pie y pasándose las manos por el pelo deslumbrantemente rojo. "¡¿No lo entiendes, Rei?! ¡¿Acaso no entiendes que la probabilidad de perderte, a ti o a cualquiera de los demás, aunque sea en un 10%, es demasiada?! ¡Demasiada!" vociferó. Las lágrimas ya corrían fieramente por sus mejillas, mas no lo hacía lucir menos intimidante. Se veía como un animal salvaje a punto de atacar así, con el cabello desordenado y el rostro rojo y descompuesto; los puños apretados.

Y aún así... tenía ganas de abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien.

Pero no lo hice.

Tosí de nuevo. La expresión de Rin cambió de furia a pánico inmediatamente. Pero el ataque se fue tan repentino como llegó.

"Rei..."

"No quiero sufrir más," dije, sorprendiéndome a mí mismo por lo melancólica que sonaba mi voz. Me invadió el impulso del llanto, y fue tan fuerte que no pude contenerlo. "¡Estoy harto de esto!"

"Rei, Rei, Rei. Oh por Dios, lo siento. Lo siento mucho," se acercó a mí cautelosamente. Quiso rodearme con un brazo, pero me alejé con un respingo. Pareció entristecido, pero me respetó.

No lo miré. Me concentré en intentar calmarme. Inhalar, exhalar. Inhalar, exhalar. No pensar en nada.

Poco a poco, lo logré.

Rin volvió a hablar.

"Hey... Sé que estoy siendo terriblemente egoísta, pero, ¿me harías un último favor antes de la cirugía?"

"¿Qué cosa?" mi voz se escuchaba patética.

Rin desvió la mirada.

"Dile."

Abrí los ojos como platos.

"¿Qué?"

"Dile a Nagisa lo que sientes por él. Por favor. Solo inténtalo."

"Pero—"

"Solo hazlo. Por mí. Por favor. No tienes nada que perder. Y entonces, si no funciona... Hazte la cirugía."

Una parte de mí quería decirle que no. Otra parte quería gritarle que era imposible que no se diera cuenta que era él el que me tenía así. Pero... ninguna ganó.

"Está bien," acepté.

Pareció aliviado, y esa fue suficiente recompensa para mí.

"Gracias, Rei. No merezco amigos tan buenos como tú," suspiró sentimentalmente y luego salió de la casa, supongo que para dejarme pensar.

No pude dormir esa noche.

* * *

Rin me ayudó a alistarme al día siguiente. Me prestó ropa suya y volvió a estilizar mi cabello, y hubiera apreciado más su esfuerzo sino me hubiera estado concentrando todo el tiempo en no toser.

Cuando me miré al espejo me sentí extraño. Sabía que me veía bien, estéticamente hablando, mas no estaba del todo a gusto. No me sentía yo.

Cuando estaba por irme, Rin me detuvo.

"Espera... Te tengo una sorpresa más."

Sacó una cajita de su bolsillo y me sonrió al ver mi perplejidad. Eran lentes de contacto.

"No te preocupes, tienen tu graduación."

"¿Cómo supiste?"

Rin me guiñó el ojo. "Tengo mis contactos. Ahora póntelos, no queremos hacer esperar a Nagisa."

Ponérmelos fue un poco difícil, pero lo logré después de un par de intentos. Y si antes me sentía extraño, ahora definitivamente... No era yo.

Rin recargó su brazo en mi hombro, apareciendo junto a mí en el espejo. "¿Y bien?"

"Son... wow. No tenías qué."

"Lo hice porque quise hacerlo, no te preocupes," respondió, colocándose frente a mí. "Te ves bien," me dijo, causando que me sonrojara levemente y tuviera que morderme la lengua para no toser. "Muy bien," añadió Rin. Y me di cuenta que había algo sombrío en su rostro.

"Rin-san, ¿está...?"

"Bien, ¡hora de irte! Los caballeros siempre llegan puntuales. Además, yo tengo que ir a entrenar."

"Ah, sí. Gracias, Rin-san."

"Ánimo. Tú puedes hacerlo. Y Rei," me tomó del brazo antes de que saliera; "Gracias."

Asentí y le sonreí para marcharme.

* * *

Fui con Nagisa a tomar un café, y —después de la estrepitosa reacción por la falta de mis anteojos— le platiqué lo que había ocurrido el día anterior.

"¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?" inquirió cuando terminé.

Suspiré.

"No sé. Rin-san cree que vine a declararte mis sentimientos, pero en realidad quería preguntarte qué piensas." Dejé caer mi cabeza en mis manos. "No sé qué hacer, Nagisa-kun."

Nagisa exhaló audiblemente.

"Ay, Rei-chan, estás metido en un lío. Pero... Rin-chan cree que viniste a declararte. Y fue lo único que te pidió. La cirugía ya está programada, entonces..."

"¿Estás insinuando que no haga nada?"

Nagisa se encogió de hombros.

"A menos que quieras decirle a Rin-chan la verdad."

Pasé saliva.

"Si lo hago... Rin-san va a sentirse culpable. Y va a querer ser mi novio solo para que no me someta a la cirugía, pero... No es de verdad, y solo lo haría sufrir más."

Nagisa me miraba con infinita tristeza. Me llenó un sentimiento de desesperanza y supe que estábamos pensando lo mismo incluso antes de que tomara mi mano a forma de consuelo y murmurara:

"Ahí tienes la respuesta, Rei-chan."

* * *

Nuestra dichosa 'cita' apenas y duró una hora. No estaba de ánimos y Nagisa me acompañó de regreso a mi departamento. Se ofreció a hacerme compañía un rato, ya que Rin estaría entrenando, pero la verdad es que quería estar solo. Nagisa lo entendió y volvió a repetirme que fuera paciente, que la tortura estaba por terminar, y que él estaría ahí para mí.

Le agradecí y se fue.

Entré a la casa. El silencio era pacífico. Me metí al baño de abajo para contemplarme en el espejo.

Vaya. En serio no podía acostumbrarme a esta nueva apariencia.

Y entonces escuché un ruido sordo.

Salí del baño, alarmado.

"¡¿Hay alguien ahí?!"

No hubo respuestas. Subí las escaleras a zancadas, gritando el nombre de Rin —¿habría regresado antes de la práctica?—. Llegué al cuarto, donde parecía que era de donde provenían los ruidos. Abrí la puerta y...

Rin estaba hincado en el suelo, expulsando pétalos de Sakura por la boca. Estaba rodeado de ellos, como si llevara rato postrado ahí.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco.

"¡Rin-san!"

Me acerqué a él sin pensar en nada más y le aparté el cabello de la cara.

Rin vomitó una vez más.

"No," tosió. "No se suponía que vieras esto," volvió a toser. "Se supone que deberías estar con Nagisa..."

"Terminó temprano. Rin-san, ¿por qué—?"

"Eres tú," el ataque pareció ceder por un momento; pero fue reemplazado por tos. "Lo siento, Rei. No quería que pasara. Te prometo que," un pétalo escapó; "me haré la cirugía y..."

No podía creerlo.

Rin, ¿enamorado de mí?

"¿Cómo fue?"

Rin me sonrió. Parecía cansado y triste.

"No lo sé. Cuando empezamos a vivir juntos descubrí lo mucho que me gustaba pasar tiempo contigo, y..." otro pétalo; "pasó."

"...No quería que te asustaras o que dejaras de ser mi amigo, por eso nunca te dije. Y luego tú te enfermaste y sabía que era por Nagisa, y me puse peor," tosió. "Era más difícil ocultarlo. Haru y Sousuke se dieron cuenta," explicó. Ahora entendía la preocupación de Haruka esa noche de su repentina visita, y las miradas significativas que intercambiaba con Rin. "Me dijeron que me operara, pero no quería hacerles caso... Tenía esperanzas," volvió a toser. "Pero ya me di cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Cuando intenté cambiarte, cuando te quité los lentes... me di cuenta de que..."

"Rin-san..."

Rin tragó y esbozó una sonrisa triste.

"Me di cuenta de que te quiero tal y como eres. Y me duele... demasiado, que tengas que cambiar para llamar la atención de alguien más, porque... porque ya eres perfecto as—"

No pude contenerme más. Me lancé sobre él y estampé mis labios contra los de él. Fue un contacto torpe y Rin me apartó prontamente.

"Rei... ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Mis ojos se nublaron y sentí un nudo en la garganta.

"Rin-san... ¡Todo el tiempo has sido tú!"

Rin abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, para luego mirar hacia abajo con una inseguridad poco característica de él.

"Rei... No tienes que mentirme."

"¡No estoy mintiendo!" exclamé desesperando. "Bueno, sí, te mentí... Pero eso fue antes, porque jamás pensé que tú sentirías algo por mí... Y por eso te dejé creer que era Nagisa-kun, y te dejé que me cambiaras porque pensé que tal vez así podría gustarte..."

"¿Eres idiota? ¡No quiero que cambies!" Rin estaba rojo hasta las orejas, pero su mirada era salvaje y se mantuvo en mí. "Te quiero. Quiero al verdadero tú, el de los lentes y las camisas aburridas. Te quiero con todo y tu obsesión por la belleza y tus términos científicos que no entiendo."

Eché a llorar.

Y Rin me sostuvo.

"Idiota," repitió. Su voz se escuchaba quebrada y aguda. "Si tú lloras yo... yo..."

Sollozó, y lo apreté más fuerte. Estuvimos así un buen rato, abrazados, hasta que nos calmamos. Y entonces me puse a pensar en lo patético de la situación y me entró un impulso por reír. ¡Si hubiéramos sido claros desde un principio!

Escuché que Rin también reía y eso me hizo más feliz. Probablemente estaba pensando lo mismo que yo. Lo solté, solo para mirar su rostro de nuevo. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y su rostro enrojecido, pero su sonrisa era la más alegre y hermosa que había visto jamás. Extendió su mano para acariciar su mejilla y sacó mis lentes de su bolsillo. Los colocó con delicadeza y me ruboricé. Mi visión se deformó por traer ambos lentes al mismo tiempo, pero sentí la caricia que Rin dejó en mi mejilla.

Y me incliné para besarlo una vez más entre los pétalos de Sakura que nos rodeaban.

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, algunas aclaraciones, porque no estoy segura si se entendieron. Me hubiera gustado hacer más obvio el enamoramiento de Rin hacia Rei, pero como era desde el punto de vista de este último no podía, porque Rei no se da cuenta de ello. Rei vomitaba margaritas porque simbolizan inocencia, algo así como la belleza e ingenuidad del primer amor. Cada vez que se menciona uno que otro pétalo de Sakura, Rei piensa que también son parte de su enfermedad, pero en realidad estos provienen de Rin (todos sabemos la obsesión de Rin y las flores de Sakura).
> 
> Otra cosa, todos sabemos que Rei es muy educado y le habla a todos sus amigos con sufijos (-kun, -san)... pero cuando los menciona en la narrativa decidí omitirlos porque se hubiera vuelto cansada la lectura. Espero que igual haya quedado bien.
> 
> En fin, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me divirtió escribir esto. No se olviden de contarme que piensan en los comentarios! ;)


End file.
